Caught: Sasuke's part
by Lady NiXie
Summary: Sakura caught Sasuke in a pretty embarrassing position. Let's see what happen when Sasuke get CAUGHT in the moment, shall we? ONE SHOT
1. Caught: Sasuke's part

**Author's note: Yo! Here is my one-shot story that I got asked to do. Even though it's short, I hope you will like it. ^^**

**Bobby**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND NO CARACTERS WILL BE ADDED. THIS IS A ONE SHOT STORY. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Caught: Sasuke's part**

"Don't stop!"

She was killing him. Her scent and especially her body were driving him mad. But what drove him even more madder was her feisty attitude. He kissed her fully on the lips and then went down to her chest. She grabbed his head so his mouth would be on her nipple. He gladly accepts it and sucked it and massaged her other breast. After a while he stopped what he was doing and went to kiss her lower. She moaned. He paused just near her sacred place, just to tease her. She grabbed his hair and gave it a tug and said:

"If you stop like that again, then I'll start torturing you."

He ignored her threat and did it all over again. All of a sudden she rolled over on top of him and kissed the head of his hard member and then sucked it fully. He groaned.

"S-Sakura!"

Sasuke woke up with a startle and breathed heavily. He could feel his member throbbing that it hurt.

"I can't believe I'm actually having dream about her..."

Sasuke got out of bed and went to his closet. He dug out something from it, a pantie, a girl pantie, Sakura's. It was a pantie he found weeks ago when they went to a mission in the snow contry, he decided not to give her back, thinking that would be a lesson for letting her things fall and being found by anyone. Of course he knew deep within that it wasn't the real reason why he keep it. He put the pantie in his pocket and decided to go walk in the woods, where no one would ever see and hear him.

After some time he found the perfect spot, talking hold of the pantie, he droped his pants along with his member stood out and he grabbed hold of it and started stroking himself. When he was almost reaching his climax, he hear a sound dangerously near of him. It was Sakura, she was wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"S-Sasuke-kun?'' she whispered in the night.

"S-Sakura'' he said, trying to control he's voice through he's hard breath, ''W-what are you doing here?'' he asked while trying to hide he's obvious arousal.

"I...is-is that a pantie? The one i lost two weeks ago?" asked Sakura with a innocent look on her face.

"W-well, uh." Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura claimed his mouth. His eyes widened, but after a while he joined in. They broke the kiss and Sakura said:

"I'm happy you're the one who fount it." Sasuke smirked and took hold of her waist and slamed her on a tree. He passionately kissed her on the lips and went down to her collarbone. She moaned when he sucked her warm and sensive neck.

He kept kissing her lower until he reached her belly. She gasped when he suddendly ripped of her clothe, letting her only in her pantie.  
"S-Sasuke..." Sakura whispered breathless.

He continued kissed her, more harsh this time, since he could barely control himself anymore. He paused and looked at her. She had closed her eyes and her face was bright red, her mouth was wide open and she was panting hard.

"Sakura...'' Sasuke whispered in her ear. She openined her eyes and stared in his onix ones and said:

"S-Sasuke,d-don't stop..." Sasuke just nodded and continued to bite on her neck.

Sakura started to feel the even pleasure as Sasuke's tongue licking her collarbone, she grabed his hair, sending him a message telling him not to stop. Sasuke left his tongue and pushed one of his fingers in her and started pumping it.

"Ahh...S-Sasuke..." Sakura automatically moaned.

Just when she was reaching her peak, Sasuke pushed his manhood into her. He moaned when he felt how much tight she was. He put her legs on his shoulders to gain more access. Sakura rubbed her hips against his, asking him to go faster.

She was getting tired of this so she rolled on top of him and started to ride him, ever so slowly. Sasuke put his hands on her hips and followed her movements. He knew that if he hit her at the right place she would come. So he tried to get his manhood out of her and hit her where he knew he would drive her crazy.

"Sasuke!" She took that chance and roll her over in a very quick movement and pumped into her the faster he could. By the time she was breathing almost abnormally Sasuke released himself into her.

"Sakura!" he moaned out loud and let his body fell on her. Both of them were covered in sweat and breathing hard.

After a couple of minutes Sakura broke the silence.

"S-Sasuke..." She said.

"Yeah?" he said, lazily opening one of his eye.

"I...'' she started. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, she wanted him to know, know everything.

"I love you Sakura." He suddendly whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement and she looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I...I love you too Sasuke-kun" She said, happy. And they both fell into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke! You are such a pervert! I knew it! *jump everywhere***

**So, this was my one-chot story, please do not expect a second chapter, this is a ONE-SHOT story, no shit. But you can still...REVIEW!!**

**Bobby**


	2. LAST TRY

Hi everyone,

I know, it has been more than a while. To be quite honest, I have given up on Fan Fiction for a long time now. I have stopped writing all these stories to focus on my book and, to be truly honest, I got over the whole Sasuke/Sakura thing.

Yet, I was linked back here by one of my friend and scrolled down my old profile and old stories. And I might come back.

I have been worked quite a lot lately, and my writing greatly improved. So, all of my stories would be deleted and then editing once and all.

Thing is, I doubt that some of you are still following me. And so, if someone of you actually are, I would appreciate a comment.

If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.

I will take my decision next week.

Thank you for your time.

Lady NiXie


End file.
